homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215-An-Unacceptable-Loss
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:36 -- 03:36 AT: LLibby. 03:39 AT: I think the prrobllem is deallt with 03:39 AT: At lleast the immediate aspect of it 03:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Which one? ) 03:39 AT: The one that you sent to me 03:40 AT: I'm worrking on as many of the otherrs as I can. 03:49 SO: T.T . o O ( I see. ) 03:51 AT: I allso managed to disarrm Serrios and Nyarrlla's panic frrom the same thing 03:51 AT: If onlly parrtiallly 03:52 AT: Which frranklly is an incrrediblle achievement 03:53 SO: T.T . o O ( That's good. ) 03:55 AT: So, err. 03:55 AT: Carrayx is stilll missing? 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes? ) 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Something has gone wrong. I am trying to find her. ) 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( It's like the threads of her life just unravelled, one piece at a -- ) 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea ) 03:57 AT: What 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( How often have you been using your Life abilities? ) 03:57 AT: Uh. 03:57 AT: Not often at alll 03:57 AT: Nothing majorr cerrtainlly 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) 03:57 AT: Besides dealling with what just happened 03:57 SO: T.T . o O ( but you are a THIEF of life ) 03:58 AT: Yes. 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Have you been tracking where your Life is coming from? ) 04:00 AT: ... What? 04:00 AT: Haven't I allways had my own LLife? 04:02 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. But when you use it, you steal from others. ) 04:03 AT: When I use my own LLife? 04:03 AT: That isn't synonymous with lliving, is it 04:03 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:03 AT: To be entirrelly cllearr 04:03 AT: Okay. 04:03 AT: I didn't think it was 04:04 SO: T.T . o O ( When you use Life you take pieces of other people's lives. ) 04:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Generally, it will pull from those around you. ) 04:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Unless you are very close to someone else ) 04:05 SO: T.T . o O ( and depending on how close you are, it may cross vast distances. Even time. ) 04:05 AT: oh. 04:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Who died when you did that work with Lila? ) 04:06 AT: ... A consorrt? 04:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Which one? ) 04:06 AT: The one that Arrty was "marrried" to. 04:07 SO: T.T . o O ( She didn't die, though. Consorts don't have lives. ) 04:07 AT: This is 04:07 AT: This woulld have been verry imporrtant to know 04:08 AT: Beforre this 04:10 SO: T.T . o O ( I was expecting that it would take someone on your Land. An acceptable Loss ) 04:11 AT: Isn't it what you do to know how cllose peoplle arre 04:11 AT: And I woulld have lliked to have known that someone woulld have to be llost to do it to begin with 04:11 AT: If onlly so that I knew what to expect 04:11 AT: It's an imporrtant ellement in decisionmaking, underrstanding the consequences 04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( You wouldn't have done it. ) 04:12 AT: That's possiblle 04:12 AT: But that knowlledge allso coulld have prrevent me frrom inadverrtentlly ruining everrything 04:12 SO: T.T . o O ( And I had calculated that you were not as close to Carayx. Which means someone is messing with my vision. She at least isn't dead yet. ) 04:12 AT: She isn't? 04:12 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:13 AT: Who can mess with yourr vision 04:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I will discover it. ) 04:13 AT: Because whoeverr they arre I need a worrd with them 04:13 AT: That worrd is sharrp and is actuallly a saberr 04:14 AT: Wherre coulld she be 04:14 AT: Was LLilla stilll on the same pllanet? 04:15 SO: T.T . o O ( When I find out who, I will give you the first spot in line to kill them. ) 04:15 SO: T.T . o O ( And Lila was on the planet with Carayx when she died. Maybe that's why. ) 04:16 AT: If something llike this happens again in the futurre 04:16 AT: Can you telll me of the consequences beforre I do something 04:16 AT: Especiallly if the resullts arren't assurred 04:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 04:17 AT: And ESPECIALLLY if it coulld risk the llife of my ♥ 04:17 AT: That is a verry imporrtant thing 04:17 AT: I'm surre you underrstand 04:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. ) 04:18 AT: So I shoulld just 04:18 AT: Not use my powerrs at alll? 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Go ahead. ) 04:18 AT: But if they're drrawing frrom herr? 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I am going to find out who redirected my vision ) 04:18 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Try specifying a target to take it from. ) 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( when you attempt it. ) 04:20 AT: Right 04:20 AT: Damn it 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to check in on a few others. ) 04:23 AT: Okay 04:23 SO: T.T . o O ( When I find out who redirected my vision, would you like to join me on a little murder date? ) 04:23 AT: Yes. 04:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. I'll speak to you soon. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:23 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby